Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by Snuggles2
Summary: aus der vergangenheit entsteht unsere gegenwart. aber was, wenn sie einem nicht gefällt? mit einer 1 in physik ist manchmal alles möglich


ZURÜCK IN DIE VERGANGENHEIT  
  
By Kiddo und Snuggles   
  
Disclaimer: Wir haben keinerlei Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und Ihren Charakteren. Einzig Kiddo, Snuggles und Writting gehören uns.   
  
Info: Diese Geschichte stammt von Kiddo und mir (Snuggles). Sie entstand in gemeinsamen Ferien und ist eine Mary Sue, obwohl wir so etwas eigentlich nie schreiben wollten. Daher geht ein besonderer Dank an Yury und Samusa, die uns auf diese Idee gebracht haben. Wir wissen, dass es bei seaQuest mehrere Drehbuchautoren gab. Aber um das ganze etwas zu vereinfachen, tun wir jetzt einfach mal so als ob es nur einen gab. Diesen nennen wir Mark Writting und steht jetzt stellvertretend für alle.  
  
Snuggles drückte auf den Aus- Knopf der Fernbedienung und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Bis eben war die letzte Folge der ersten seaQuest Staffel über den Bildschirm geflimmert. Achtlos wurde die Fernbedienung auf ihr Sofa geworfen und das Telefon unter einem Stapel Fanfiction hervor gekramt. Wie im Schlaf wählte sie die erste abgespeicherte Nummer an. Ungeduldig im Zimmer hin und her laufend, wartete sie darauf, dass jemand abheben würde.  
  
Als an der anderen Leitung eine Stimme ertönte, blieb Snuggles verblüfft stehen. „Hey, wo haste denn deine Familie gelassen?"  
  
Snuggles hatte das Gefühl beinahe Kiddos Grinsen sehen zu können. „Ich habe mir das Telefon extra hoch geholt. Mir war klar, dass du nach der Folge anrufst."   
  
„Natürlich, du hast das mal wieder gewusst."   
  
„Kann ich auch nichts für. Du bist halt zu berechenbar."   
  
„Ja? Was will ich den dann jetzt?"Fragte Snuggles und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Du willst mirerzählen das seaQuest genial war und willst fragen wie die zweite Staffel weitergeht."  
  
„Öäh!"Einen Moment war es still in der Leitung. „Das stimmt überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte wissen wie die Zweite endet."  
  
Kiddo verzog das Gesicht und dachte sich ihren Teil. „Glaub mir, dass möchtest du gar nicht wissen."   
  
„Wieso? Wie geht's denn weiter nach der Ersten?"  
  
Kiddo musste kurz lachen. „Na ja, erst mal gibt es eine neue seaQuest und eine neue Crew."  
  
„Aber Lucas und Bridger bleiben, oder?"  
  
„Sicher, ohne die Beiden geht es doch gar nicht."  
  
„Na dann, solange die beiden und Crocker bleiben."Meinte Snuggles und Kiddo ahnte schlimmes.  
  
„Crocker ist doch in Rente gegangen."   
  
„Wie jetzt? Ne, näh?"  
  
„Chief Crocker spielt in der nächsten Staffel nicht mehr mit. Genauso wie Krieg, Chief Shan, Hitchcock und Dr. Westphalen."  
  
„Chief Crocker und Dr. Westphalen? Wen hat denn dann Nathan noch?"  
  
„Für Dr. Westphalen kommt eine andere Ärztin mit telepatischen Fähigkeiten. Die versteht sich eigentlich ganz gut mit dem Captain."  
  
„Also kommt der Captain nicht mit Westphalen zusammen."Stellte Snuggles fest.  
  
„Von Kristen wird leider nie wieder ein Wort erwähnt."  
  
„Dann fehlt Lucas ja seine Ersatzmama und der Chief ist auch noch weg!"  
  
„Und die Vater- Sohn- Beziehung zwischen Lucas und dem Captain steht auch nicht mehr so im Mittelpunkt."  
  
„Toll! Dabei macht das die Serie doch aus. Außerdem wäre das unlogisch. Das schönste in der heutigen Folge war ja gerade die Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Aber wenigstens hat Lucas Nathan noch."  
  
Kiddo schwieg einen Augenblick. Sollte sie die, ihr verhasste, dritte Staffel erwähnen? „Na ja, aber nicht mehr so lange."Vorsichtshalber hielt Kiddo schon mal den Telefonhörer vom Ohr weg. Ein lautes „nein!"Bestätigte ihre Entscheidung.  
  
„Stirbt er?" „Nein, aber am Anfang der dritten Staffel geht Bridger und lässt Lucas einfach alleine."   
  
„Wieso das denn?"   
  
„Ach, dass ist alles etwas kompliziert. So ein Arsch von neuem Captain taucht auf, Lucas muss sich deshalb als Ensign verpflichten und in den zwei Folgen, in denen Bridger später noch einmal auftaucht, ist er nicht wieder zu erkennen."  
  
„Wieso?"Fragte Snuggles.  
  
„Erst sagt er, er will sich um Roberts Sohn Michael kümmern, dann taucht er als Naturschützer wieder auf und zu guter letzt sogar mit Sektion 7. Und das Schlimmste ist, das er mit Lucas aneinander gerät und sie sich nicht richtig aussprechen."Erzählte Kiddo ohne Luft zu holen.   
  
„Klasse! Jetzt weiß ich welche Staffel ich mir nie ansehen werde."  
  
„Weißte was? Wenn du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, schauen wir uns meine Videos von der zweiten Staffel an."  
  
„O.K., aber bei der Dritten weigere ich mich!"Sagte Snuggles entschieden.  
  
„So, ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen mit Telefonieren."   
  
„O.K., wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule und können darüber weiterreden."  
  
„Ja, tschüß dann bis morgen."  
  
„Tschau."   
  
Einen Monat später  
  
Snuggles nahm den Telefonhörer ab und hörte eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
„Es ist soweit."Sagte Kiddo.  
  
„Gut, bin in einer drei viertel Stunde bei dir."Ohne sich von einander zu verabschieden legten die Beiden auf.  
  
50 Minuten später stand Snuggles in Kiddos Zimmer und begutachtete deren Werk. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das funktioniert? Ich wollte eigentlich in die Vergangenheit reisen und nicht tiefgefroren werden.."Sagte Snuggles skeptisch.  
  
„Natürlich funktioniert es. Oder zumindest sollte es das. Immerhin hast du die Pläne zum Bau der Zeitmaschine im Internet gefunden. Ich hab nur Zurück in die Zukunft zu oft gesehen."  
  
„Aber du hattest die 1 in Physik und hast das hier zusammen geschustert. Da du unbedingt eine Tiefkühltruhe nehmen musstest bist du auch Schuld wenn ich erfriere."  
  
Kiddo schaute auf die umfunktionierte Tiefkühltruhe vor sich. „Ich hatte halt nichts anderes. Man muss auch Kompromisse eingehen."  
  
Snuggles seufzte, dann grinste sie. „Was tut man nicht alles für die seaQuest. Also gut, was müssen wir tun?"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wir müssen bloß in die Truhe klettern, an diesem Rädchen Ort und Zeit eingeben und dann noch diesen Knopf drücken. Und schon sind wir bei dem Drehbuchautor von seaQuest DSV."   
  
„Also los."  
  
Kiddo wollte gerade in die Truhe steigen, als ihr Snuggles Rucksack auffiel. „Hast du vor länger zu bleiben?"  
  
Erneut grinste Snuggles und öffnete den Rucksack. In ihm lagen Stricke und Klebeband.  
  
Kiddo sah irritiert auf. „Was willst du denn damit?"  
  
„Glaubst du der Typ kommt freiwillig mit?"  
  
„Ist nen Argument!"  
  
Die Freundinnen kletterten in die Truhe. Kiddo drehte an den Knöpfen und mit einem grellen Blitz waren die Zwei verschwunden.  
  
1993   
  
Mark Writting saß an seinem Schreibstuhl im Arbeitszimmer und verfasste ein Konzept für die zweite seaQuest- Staffel.  
  
Plötzlich blitzte es in seinem Zimmer auf. Als er die Tiefkühltruhe in seinem Arbeitszimmer entdeckte, aus der sich zwei Gestalten erhoben, fiel er vor Schreck vom Stuhl.  
  
Bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte stürzten sich die zwei jungen Damen auf ihn.  
  
Gefesselt und geknebelt wurde er in die Truhe verfrachtet. Mit neuen eingaben und einem wiederholten Blitz Verschwanden die Drei.  
  
2004   
  
Wieder in Kiddos Zimmer angekommen, mühten sich die beiden Freundinnen damit ab, den Drehbuchautor aus der Zeitmaschine zu bekommen. Der geschockte Mann wurde an einen Korbsessel gefesselt.  
  
Behutsam löste Snuggles den Klebstreifen von Mark Writtings Mund.  
  
"Was... was wollt ihr von mir?"Jappste der Entführte.  
  
Kiddo und Snuggles blickten sich einen Moment lang an. „Tja, dass wird jetzt alles etwas unglaubwürdig für sie klingen..."  
  
Langsam und geduldig erklärten sie ihm wo er war und warum. Schließlich rückten sie mit dem Grund seiner Entführung heraus.  
  
„Wissen sie, wir sind große seaQuest- Fans. Aber irgendwie ist ab der zweiten Staffel mit dem Serienverlauf etwas schief gegangen. Sie brauchen dazu jetzt gar nichts zu sagen, wir werden es ihnen einfach zeigen." Versuchte Kiddo den, immer noch verwirt schauenden Mann, zu beruhigen. Liebevoll schob sie das erste Tape in den Videorekorder.  
  
Anfangs beschwerte sich der Autor lautstark und versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Als er aber einsah, dass dies keinen Sinn hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Videos und auf Snuggles und Kiddos Kritiken.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit löste Snuggles Writtings Fesseln und Kiddo bat ihm etwas zu Essen an. So sehr der Drehbuchautor die Empörung der 18- und 19 jährigen verstehen konnte, so sehr schockten ihn auch seine eigenen Skripts. Aber am schlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass die dritte Staffel mitten drinnen abgebrochen wurde und er so seine Arbeit verlor.  
  
Bevor ihn Snuggles und Kiddo wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück begleiteten, gaben sie ihm einen großen Stapel Zurechtgelegter Fanfikcion in die Arme.  
  
Bereits routiniert nahm Kiddo die Einstellung der Zeitmaschine vor.  
  
1993   
  
Bevor Mark Writtings der Truhe entstieg bestürmten Kiddo und Snuggles ihn noch mit einigen Änderungsbitten.  
  
10 min. später entstieg er lächelnd der Tiefkühltruhe. „Noch mehr Sonderwünsche?"  
  
Snuggles ließ ein lang gezogenes „Jaa."Ertönen. „Könnten sie nicht Chief Crocker... ."  
  
Lachend unterbrach er die 18 jährige. „Nun, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann."  
  
Kiddo machte große Augen. „Es wäre bestimmt ganz toll, wenn Tony Piccolo und Benjamin Krieg mal so richtig aufeinander treffen würden. Ginge das?"  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen."Sagte Writting nickend.  
  
Da viel Kiddo plötzlich noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, falls Jonathan Brandis mal etwas schreibt wäre es schön wenn sie das umsetzen könnten."  
  
Nun mischte sich auch Snuggles noch einmal ein. „Und wenn er mal Regie führen will, könnten sie sich doch für ihn einsetzten."  
  
Writtings seufzte, nickte aber erneut. Ihm waren die vielen Jonathan Brandis Poster in Kiddos Zimmer nicht entgangen. „So, ich hoffe das war jetzt aber wirklich alles."   
  
„Ja, auf Wiedersehen."   
  
„Tschüß ihr Zwei."  
  
Genauso schnell wie die Mädchen bei ihm aufgetaucht waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder.  
  
2004   
  
Kaum, dass Kiddo und Snuggles aus der Zeitmaschine ausgestiegen waren, klingelte es an der Haustür.  
  
Kiddo eilte die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Dort nahm sie von dem Postboten zwei Pakete und einen Brief entgegen. Sie trug die Sachen in ihr Zimmer und öffnete den Brief.  
  
Für Snuggles und Kiddo!  
  
Wenn ich damals nicht alles nur geträumt habe, müsste dies der Tag sein an dem ihr mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer besuchen kamt und mich mit in die Zukunft genommen habt. Inzwischen sind elf Jahre vergangen und noch immer ist seaQuest DSV mit mir als Drehbuchautor eine erfolgreiche Serie. Damit euch die Ereignisse der letzten 7 Staffeln nicht fremd sind, schicke ich euch die entsprechenden DVD´ s in den Päckchen.   
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen   
  
Mark Writtings   
  
Die Freundinnen sahen sich einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an.  
  
Snuggles fand ihre Sprache als erstes wieder. „Die letzten 7 Staffeln? Das heißt mit der ersten zusammen gab es acht Stück? Acht staffeln? Wow!"  
  
In diesem Moment viel Kiddo etwas ein. Schnell hastete sie zur Fernsehzeitung und schlug eine Seite auf. „Wahnsinn! Nächsten Sonntag startet die 9. Staffel!"  
  
„Tja, dass heißt dann wohl seaQuest Marathon!"   
  
„Na dann, auf geht's!"Die 19 jährige entnahm dem Packet die erste DVD zur zweiten Staffel und legte sie in ihren DVD- player ein.  
  
Die ersten fünf Folgen verliefen ganz zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. Bei der hochdramatischen 6. Folge mussten sie heftig schlucken und hätten am liebsten mit Lucas mitgeweint. Aber schon in der 7 Folge wendete sich alles für sie zum Besseren und der Anfang der 9. Folge ließ ihre Augen strahlen. Er zeigte ein Vidphongespräch zwischen Captain Bridger und Chief Crocker.  
  
„Und, haben Lt. Krieg und Matrose Piccolo es schon geschafft mein Boot zu versenken?"Fragte Bridger belustigt.   
  
„Keine Angst Nathan, ich habe ein Auge auf die Beiden. Aber jetzt mal zu wichtigerem. Wie geht es Lucas? Beginnt er den Tod seiner Eltern zu verarbeiten?"  
  
Bridger nickte. „Ja. Ich denke es war eine gute Entscheidung für ein paar Tage mit ihm auf die Insel zu fahren. Er beginnt sich langsam wieder zu öffnen. Morgen fahren Kristen Lucas und ich auf das Amt und unterschreiben die Adoptionspapiere."  
  
„Ich gratuliere. Wir hatten alle Angst, dass ihr es doch nicht genehmigt bekommen würdet."   
  
„Ja, manchmal kann ich es selber kaum glauben, was sie mir als Captain alles genehmigen. Und dann bis jetzt noch unverheiratet... ."  
  
„Oh, höre ich da etwa die Glocken läuten?"  
  
Kiddo und Snuggles schauten sich an. Waren sie das etwa gewesen?   
ENDE 


End file.
